


To the sacred call of 'Friend' [Podfic]

by flandersmare



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Abandonment, Angst, F/M, I have a lot of Molly feels OK, Molly Hooper Appreciation, Molly Hooper knows exactly what she is doing, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Read by the Author, Tumblr Ask Box Fic, all Scifive's fault, controlling relationship, implied minor character death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-11
Updated: 2014-01-11
Packaged: 2018-01-08 07:11:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 22
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1129808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flandersmare/pseuds/flandersmare
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Molly’s life has been one documented with departures.</p><p>Podfic of - To the sacred call of 'Friend'.<br/>Read by the author.<br/>10.3MB.<br/>20mins 59sec.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To the sacred call of 'Friend' [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Scifive](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scifive/gifts).



https://www.mediafire.com/folder/lz2cwl5p8gd5m/To%20The%20Sacred%20Call%20Of%20'Friend'

My first completed fic and my first attempt at podficing.


End file.
